It Will Be Okay
by AlaskanLeprechaun96
Summary: What if Sirius Black didn't die that night in the Department of Mysteries? How would he survive? What would happen? Would everything be okay?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note._

_Hi all, first ever fanfic, please be gentle. I need lots of advice so pretty please, feel free to give me some! Reviews would be awesome! :) Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, I dont own Harry Potter. :(**

'DUMBLEDORE!'

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electrical charge surge through every particle of his body – they were saved.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eater nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell put him back as easily and effortlessly as though he'd hooked him on an invisible line –

One pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's red jet of light : he was laughing at her.

'Come on, you can do better than that!'

He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

As the second jet of light neared upon Sirius, time seemed to slow down. Harry opened his mouth to send warning of the blinding green light closing in on his godfather, but no sound came. Harry's feet seemed to be planted to the smooth stone ground, he was frozen.

A single scream was heard by all. Harry franticly looked around, trying to locate the witch whose heart wrenching scream sounded so much like his mothers, fourteen years ago. His eyes locked on Bellatrix Lestrange. Fear soared through him as a pair of hands held him back from the horrors that lurked infront of him.

Bellatrix was still screaming, her wand out of reach as she made mad attempts to free herself from the brains that had been thrown in her direction. Harry felt no pity as she slowly began to go limp, she bellowed one final word before she disappeared underneath the swarm of brain forever.

'TRAITOR!'

All went quiet. In a single heartbeat, Harry knew who the word was meant for. Sirius.

Harry broke free of the strangers clutch and ran towards the rubble and brains that littered the floor where his godfather was last sighted. The quick sprint took an eternity, a million thoughts rushing through his mind. Was Sirius dead? Why had the fighting not continued? Who had thrown the brains? Where was Sirius? Again he thought to himself, is he dead?

Movement beneath the rubble caught Harry's attention, no, demanded Harry's attention. Harry dived, and dragged the weak mess that was Sirius, out into clear ground. Sirius was a mess, blood was pouring out of a deep wound in his chest, soaking his robes. Bruises covered every inch of his skin, his lip was swollen and covered in dust.

'Sirius! Sirius, wake up, please!' croaked Harry as tears streamed down his face.

'No Sirius, you can't die! Your all I have left! There's still so much to do, clear your name, get the home you promised me. I... I love you! Don't die please!'

Harry couldn't take the thought of losing yet another father figure. It hurt too much. Old wounds were suddenly reopened, it was all too much. He felt the presence of others around him, Neville, Dumbledore, and Remus, who knelt beside Harry as they wept together. Nobody tried to stop them, nobody made any attempt to move them, and Harry was thankful for this.

Remus suddenly became filled with guilt.

'Sirius I'm sorry! I should have helped, is should have had your back! I should have...'

'I had hoped for a beautiful girl to be waiting for me when I awakened, instead i get you Moony? How is that fair?'

Came an amused voice.

Sirius Black smiled a weak smile as he made an attempt to get up. He had almost pulled himself up off the dust filled ground before he was tackled by a grinning Harry Potter and an embarrassed Remus Lupin.

New tears washed over the three, this time they were tears of joy. They found themselves in a tight hug, as Dumbledore handed them an emergency portkey, which instantly took them back to Hogwarts.

Several days passed before Harry finally gained consciousness. The exhaustion he had felt, cause by the previous week's events had vanished, and a head injury Harry had failed to notice while in the Department of Mysteries had been tightly bandaged.

As he peered around the Hospital Wing, he saw his fellow DA members, grinning at him from their beds. He returned there smiles, and continued to look around, until his eyes fell upon Sirius sniggering in his bed while Remus entertained him with a joke book. As he watched them, he realised he would be okay, he let the old friends carry on their conversation as Harry drifted off back to sleep. There would be time for talking later.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter awakened, for the second time that day. He fumbled around for his glasses, on what he assumed was a bedside table, but he felt nothing but pieces of card and empty chocolate wrappers. Obviously Ron had been to visit.

Ron. He sat up in panic.

"Here Harry." Came a gentle voice.

Soft hands opened his own and placed his glasses inside his bruised palm. He quickly put them on, and blinked as the stared into the harsh lights. Once everything came into focus, he stared into the saddened, wise eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"He's awake then Albus? Good, took his sweet time didn't he? There's only one other person I know who could sleep as long as you Harry, and that's James! I've said it once, I'll say it again, you truly are..."

"Your fathers son, yeah Sirius I know how it goes." Harry grinned at his godfather, who was recovering in the bed to the left of him, with Remus sat at his side.

The two beds were in a private room from the hospital wing. The walls were a soft pink, with fluffy cream carpet underneath the comfortable looking chairs and bed. Harry wondered where he was, he supposed the room was reserved for important patients, so what was he doing there? No sooner had the thought crosses his mind, Professor Dumbledore answered it.

"My dear boy, it seems I owe you an explanation, and a big one at that. We find ourselves currently in the Room of Requirement, which appears to have transformed itself into a mimic of the Hospital Wing. You are here because we have something to discuss, a matter that need not concern others, quite a private matter. However I am quite sure you will pass this information on to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley in time, but I ask that you wait, until they are fully recovered before you choose to share what I am about to say."

"Professor, how are Ron and Hermione? And the others of course, but is Ron okay? And Hermione she..."

"Ah yes, it was foolish of me to attempt to start without informing you of the well beings of your friends. Both Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have recovered well. They are still extremely tired, and Mr Weasley remains in a slight state of shock, but nothing a good rest won't cure"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he shared the good news about Harry's friends, but darkened slightly as he continued.

He told Harry the reason behind his waiting all these years, why he hadn't so much as looked at Harry all year long, why Harry is able to see inside Voldemort's mind, of Kreacher's betrayal (causing Sirius to shake in anger,) and most importantly; of the prophecy.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one who has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

The silence in the room was absolute. It stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, until Sirius broke it suddenly.

"No. That's... its lies... it, it can't be true! NO!' He bellowed.

"Padfoot my old friend calm yourself, will you! Think of Harry,' Remus muttered to his fellow Marauder, 'you must be strong, if not for yourself but for Harry. Think of Harry and James, and Lily. You must be strong.'

Sirius clenched his shaking fists and looked over at his beloved godson. He gazed upon the boy who reminded him so much of his old friend; he looked into the eyes that appeared to be an exact copy of Lily's. He was the only thing Harry had left. Slowly but surely, Sirius calmed himself, and allowed Dumbledore to continue.

They talked well into the night, until Dumbledore's voice began to crack. So many emotions had washed over his wrinkled face that evening; regret, shame, despair, even glimmers of hope, but not once did he show any signs of anger. The man began to rise from his seat before Harry called him back, with one final question.

"Professor, one thing I don't understand, where did the brains come from? One second the killing curse was heading towards Sirius and the next..." Harry shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, I don't understand that either Albus." Added Remus, confusion on his weary face.

Sirius turned pale. He and Dumbledore locked eyes. He slowly nodded, wanting Dumbledore to answer.

"As you know young Ginny Weasley was unconscious for s period of time. Somehow, she woke, and told me... that Sirius's life was saved, at a cost. Two powerful beings were able to send the brains at Miss Lestrange, the curse rebounded of the brains before they attacked her. But I'm afraid Sirius, your saviours were killed by the same brains that ended the life of your cousin. Death was the cost."

Sirius looked gaunt. He lent forward in his bed, trembling.

"Who, Albus?" His voice was no more than a whisper.

"You must understand Sirius, that like Bellatrix, their bodies were unable to be retrieved, but a memorial grave will be arranged if you so wish..."

"Albus. Please... Just, tell me."

"Kreacher and Peter Pettigrew."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note.**_

_**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I felt the story needed a bit of Petunia/Harry closure, so here goes. But don't worry; it will be back on track next chapter! Let me know what you think, and it's my birthday, so as my pressie from the fanfiction world, I think you should give me lots of reviews! Hope you enjoy it!**_

After much waiting, Harry Potter heard the final slamming of the Dursleys car door, as they set out to get new clothes for his cousin, Dudley.

Two days had passed since he arrived at number four Privet Drive for the start of the summer holidays. Two days since he had informed his relatives that this would be the last summer he stayed with them. Two days since he saw Sirius, who had been moved to St Mungo's since Hogwarts was closing for the summer. And two days since Dumbledore had explained everything.

His godfather had shocked both Remus and Harry with his reaction to the news that his house elf and enemy gave their lives for his, and Lily and James Potter had for Harry. Sirius didn't get angry, cry or show any emotion. He took the news rather well, at first. It was only after Dumbledore had left the three in the room of requirement that Sirius broke down.

Hedwig chirped suddenly, breaking Harry's trail of thought. The door to his room opened, and a nervous head peeped round it.

"Aunt Petunia. What are you doing here? I thought you had-"

"Vernon wanted some man time with Duddy-kins. May I come in?"

Harry was shocked. Never in his almost fifteen years of living with the Dursleys had they ever asked permission to enter. They usually avoided his room completely, and when they did dare enter, t'was to remind him of what an "ungrateful burden" he is.

"S- Sure" Harry stuttered. "I've fixed the wardrobe door if that's what you wanted to know..."

Petunia paused for a minute, she stared into the eyes that reminded her so much of her sister. She gulped and sat down before continuing.

"I had forgotten Lily's eyes. How green they were, I was always jealous you know. Jealous about so many things. I regret it of course, my jealousy, now she's gone. Though you mustn't tell Vernon any of this."

Her soft expression turned sour. Her eyes bore into Harry's as she waited for his reply.

"Of course Aunt Petunia."

"We were so close, until she went off to that place." She said spitefully. "My mother gave us both rings just before Lily turned eleven. They had been passed down through the family, me and Lily called them our sister rings. We swore we would wear them every single day. A week after she had gone, I found it in her room. She had gone to that school without her sister ring, I was so hurt. So I took it. And a month later when she wrote to us telling that she couldn't find it, I kept quiet and said she had lost it. All these years I've had her sister ring, it belongs to you now."

She handed the ring to Harry as she silently cried. The ring was pure gold; with I single emerald in the centre.

"I took the liberty of putting it on a chain for you, so you can have her with you. It's the least I can do. I suppose, I just wanted my family to be normal, and then when you turned up... You have her eyes; I couldn't bare loving those eyes when there's a chance I might lose them again."

As Harry toyed with the ring in his hand, he felt warmer. He heard his mother laughing, he heard her joy. Tears sprung to his eyes as he grasped the hand of his aunt.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia, I... Thank you."

She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand for the first time in her life.

"There's something else too." She spoke quietly as she rummaged through her handbag. "Before Christmas that year, I went to the pond in the forest near where we used to live; it was a quaint little place, a small park, and a beautiful bridge crossing over the pond, just out of a fairytale! I used to go there when I felt like crying. One day I was feeling more upset than usual, I threw my sister ring in the pond. I regretted it the moment I let go of it. But I knew it would upset Lily, so I went out, and a bought a necklace from the antiques place. It has an 'S'on it, so I thought I would buy if for Lily, and it could be her sister necklace!"

She finally found what she was looking for, and pulled it out by its golden, frayed chain. She fiddled with it as she continued.

"Lily didn't come home that Christmas, an uncle died and Daddy went to pay his respects. My Mother said if the entire family wasn't here, then Lily should stay for the holidays. So she did. I didn't let on but I was so hurt, I felt as though that was the final straw. I felt that I had lost my sister!" Petunia sobbed, "And I was so mean to her, I called her such horrid names, and returned all her presents! And then I met Vernon, and I knew that he was my chance to live MY life, no longer in Lily's shadow. But Harry, you have to understand, that I was young, and if I could go back I would. If I could have one last moment with her I would. I tried to hate you as I tried to hate her. But I never really hated either of you, I was just jealous, I see that now. I can't even tell her how sorry I am."

Harry looked at his Aunt, who was verging on hysterics, and put his arm around her. He comforted her best he knew how, and when she had calmed down he said the words she needed to hear.

"It's okay. My mum is watching you know. I can feel her sometimes, and dad. She's always there, and she's watching over you too. I know she forgave you, she loved you so much."

Harry didn't know were the words were coming from, but they seemed to work. Aunt Petunia said one last farewell to her nephew as he went to open the door, where Remus was waiting to take him to his new home. Remus looked at Harry questioningly, as he could still clearly see the lines Harry's tears had made as they streamed down his face.

"Later." Harry mumbled as he walked side by side with Remus, he had no energy to talk. So they walked in silence, it was a good silence, but silence all the same.

Harry wore the ring proudly around his neck as he left number four Privet Drive one final time. The locket, in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready Harry?" Asked Remus caringly.

"Ready."

As soon as they were clear of Privet Drive, Remus whipped out the Portkey (a deflated football) and they headed to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry had expected they would simply ditch his belongings and set off to St Mungo's to pick up his godfather, Sirius. Obviously, Remus had other plans.

"I thought we were going to pick up Sirius, wont he be expecting us? I-"

"I thought it best that you and I had a little chat before we left." Remus cut him off, and smiled at the worry that crossed Harry's face. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble! There are just a few matters we need to discuss, it won't take long, I promise."

As eager as Harry was to see his godfather again, he knew Remus wouldn't ask this of him unless it was important. He followed Remus into one of the living rooms, and sat down on the couch opposite him.

Remus cleared his throat before starting.

"Well Harry, you know your parents trusted me, and I care for you deeply. Sirius and I have talked about it, and we were wondering if you would be okay with me moving in with you and Sirius. I understand of course that you want Sirius to yourself, and that's fine! I just thought, well, it, might seem abit stupid but... It is of course your decision."Remus rung his wrists in anticipation. He looked up at Harry with and anxious expression on his weary face.

"Of course! Yes! When can you move in?" Harry excitedly moved to the couch were Remus sat, grinning.

"Well I shall get my things as soon as we find a place. Thank you Harry, this means a lot to me." Remus smiled humbly.

"No problem, the more the merrier right!" A thought crossed Harry's mind. "Wait, a new place? Why are we moving?"

Harry stared into Remus's eyes. He could see the sudden turn in topic was uncomfortable for Remus to speak about. Even so, Harry signalled for Remus to go on,

"I'm afraid Sirius can't stand the thought of the place anymore. Grimmauld Place was Sirius's private hell growing up, surely you can see that? It would be best for all of us if we just got a fresh start! Sirius is thinking Hogsmead, so we can be near Hogwarts."

Harry grinned at this, but he could see Remus was holding something back, so he allowed his to continue.

"And then of course there's the um, matter of Kreacher. Sirius blames himself for his mistreatment of him. He was very upset for a short while, but he's over it now. He's even thinking of hiring a new House Elf, can you believe it? I think he just wants to give a good home to one, make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes again."

"Remus, I have no problems with any of that! I'm just excited to be living with you guys! Especially now Sirius is a free man." (With Peter Pettigrew saving Sirius's life, Sirius was given a fair trial, the jury concluded he was not guilty of the crimes he was accused of those many years ago, and was given a pile of gold as composition.)

Remus's face lit up when hearing this. "Well Harry if that's all, I believe it's time to fetch your godfather! Shall we travel via the Floo Network then?"

Harry paused and thought for a moment, not about Floo Travel, but a more serious matter.

"Actually Remus," spoke cautiously, "There's one more thing. I was just wondering, I guess it's kind of silly, seeing as we'll already be living together, but I'm going to ask anyway..." Harry took a deep breath before going on, "If I was to apply, and was allowed, of course, would you maybe consider becoming my other legal guardian?"

A range of emotions crossed Remus's face; shock, disbelief, pride, and most of all happiness.

"Harry, I would be honoured."

The two entered Sirius's ward beaming with joy, that is of course before they discovered the bed were their friend was supposed to be completely empty.

"Excuse me Healer,"Remus asked politely, "But I don't suppose you could tell me the where I can find a Mr Sirius Black?

"Sorry sir, he was discharged and left about half an hour ago, I'm afraid you've missed him. Now if you'll excuse me..."

The Healer hurried off to a patient, obviously annoyed she had been interrupted.

Harry looked up at Remus; they both wore matching puzzled expressions.

"Oh Padfoot. What mess have you got yourself into now?"

_**Authors note.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming, it only takes about 30 seconds to put "I love/hate it! Its only short, but I wanted to put something in before the weekend, as ill be super busy with my studying for an exam on the skeleton-muscular and respiratory system, ( I think I just fell asleep while typing that.) So help me out, what do you think should happen next? Where do I go from here? Let me know! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Typical, just typical. He's barely fit to be wandering around. God knows where he is. Death Eaters could have him for all we know! I'm telling you know Harry... That man!"

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as he watched Remus pacing around a dusty living room in number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was now eight in the morning, the day after they discovered their friend to be missing, and Sirius still hadn't returned.

"Remus, what if he is in some sort of trouble, shouldn't we tell someone?"Harry asked.

"I've sent an owl to Arthur; he's ready to notify the ministry after 24 hours. I'll tell you what Harry, he'll be out having fun he will. Reckless as ever, didn't even tell us! Oh when I get my hands on him! What kind of an impression do you think this will make? I've booked us in for the realtors office this afternoon see, we can't get a house till he returns, and at this rate..."

"Why don't we go out for a while, it will get your mind of things." Harry saw the shocked expression on Remus's face and decided to try a different tactic. "We could look for him, where would he be?"

Remus stopped pacing and thought for a moment.

"You tell me Harry, if you had been locked in Azkaban for, Merlin how long was it? Twelve, thirteen years? Well, had you been cooped up that long, where would you go?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak before Remus suddenly cried

"Aha! Come on Harry, your familiar with travelling via Floo Network I take it? Good you go, we're heading to the Three Broomsticks, you first, I'll see you in a minute!"

Harry stepped into the old fireplace and spoke clearly.

"The Three Broomsticks!"

Everything blurred as the green flames swallowed him whole. He kept his mouth tightly shut as held his breath as he twirled, not that he could have taken a breath had he wanted to! The air was sucked out of the chimney as soon as the last syllable left Harry's mouth.

With a small "Oof!" Harry landed in the warm familiar pub he had visited on his previous secret Hogsmead visits. For just after eight in the morning, the pub was fairly busy. He stepped out of the fireplace and walked slowly to where a crowd of people were laughing. As he walked, he noticed Madame Rosmerta wasn't at her usual post behind the bar, usually she would welcome customers, (not that she had ever welcomed Harry, he had always been under the invisibility cloak when he had come in with Ron and Hermione) but her absence was odd all the same. He sat down at the closest table to the crowd. He wasn't really listening to the punch line of the joke, but a certain bark like laugh caught his attention. His head snapped up the same time as Remus's yell filled the pub.

"Oi, Padfoot!"

There was a blur of raven hair as Sirius Black stood up from his seat, on the table, surrounded by half filled glasses and poker cards. Harry watched the handsome grin vanish from his god father's face, as it was replaced with the same look you would find on the face of a naughty school boy, being caught in the act.

"Remember me?" Remus continued angrily, "Remember Harry? All night we've been up. Waiting for you! Could of let one of the Healers know you were going out drinking; maybe they could have passed on the message! We have an appointment soon. Home. Now. Come on Harry."

Harry thought it would be better just to follow the angry Remus rather than hang around with the drunken wizards who had just realised the time. As Harry stepped back in the fireplace after Remus, he heard a giggling Madame Rosmerta call out to Sirius;

"Do come back soon wont you? We've all missed you Sirius! You're my favourite customer!"

He saw her battling her eye lashes at Sirius, as the other males in the pub glared, obviously not liking Sirius for stealing the barmaid's attention. He gestured for Harry to go without him, and winked at the swooning woman before disapparating.

When Harry returned he saw Remus gulping down a grey coloured potion.

"Its not full moon is it Remus?"He asked.

"No, Harry, no. This is a calming potion; I feel I may be needing it today. Not being around Padfoot for so long has made me forget how he tests my patience you see." He smiled before downing the rest of the liquid.

Harry made himself comfortable as he awaited Sirius to return, he was freshening up in the bathroom. As Harry didn't know his way around the House of Black, and wasn't too keen to run into the Doxys Remus had warned him about, he decided it wiser to stay put.

"Prepare, to be amazed!" A cocky voiced filled the room as Sirius Black entered. Remus looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ with a slightly bored expression on his face, Harry however, found the act very amusing.

"That's right folks, it's the one... the only..."

"The annoying" Remus chirped in.

"Now now Moony, I know you've missed me and my good looks over the years, now that I'm clean and fit to be seen, you can fully appreciate the full package! Let's just hope this real estate witch is, in fact a witch! I don't find flirting men to be my kind of thing..."

"In that case I hope it's a guy, wouldn't want you upsetting Rosmerta now would we?"

The two friends teased each other all the way to the realtor's office in Diagon Ally, as Harry occasionally chipped in the odd joke. The three grinned the entire journey.

"If this is what having you guys as guardians is going to be like, I might have to go back to the Dursleys!" Harry teased.

Remus and Sirius stopped walking and looked back at Harry.

"Harry," started Remus, "If you would prefer living with your relatives, that's fine-"

"No way! Are you serious?" yelled Harry, shocked at the thought.

"No kiddo, that would be me." Grinned Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Remus, Sirius, I would be quite happy to never see the Dursleys again. Period. You two have made me laugh, and smile more today than I ever have during the entire time I've spent with them. I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Harry and his guardians smiled at each other fondly.

"Harry, you haven't had much of a childhood, this is the least Remus and I can do. Now you have a family, were not leaving you, and from what you've just said, you're not leaving us! Now, who's keen for ice cream?" said Sirius excitedly.

"I think the real question is," smiled Remus, "where are we going to live?"

_**Authors Note**_

_**Peek-a-boo! Thanks for the reviews guys! Please please pretty please keep them coming! They really make my day! Siriusly! *Booo! Bad Sirius Black joke boo!* if you guys don't like it, you'll just have to leave me a review! ;) **_

_**Suggestions, what do you want to see the troublesome three do next? More fluff, less fluff? Let me know! I don't bite! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"This is it." Said Remus surely, "You like it Harry?"

The Werewolf looked down at the grinning boy.

"It's fantastic! Do you think Sirius likes it?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since he announced he was going to find his room, why don't you go and see where he's got too? I want to look at the library."

Harry nodded before climbing the magnificent staircase, going in the same direction his god father had gone. Harry ran his fingers over the smooth oak banister, the house was beautiful. There were no fewer than seven bedrooms according to Honoria, the real estate witch who was making cups of tea in the kitchen as the others explored the house.

Warm creams and peaches covered the walls, the house had rich red carpet running through all the rooms, (beside the numerous bathrooms and kitchen) and there was a large garden and pond behind the house which was hidden from the outside world by large evergreen trees that had been charmed to stay healthy. Harry was hoping his guardians would allow him to use it as a small Quidditch pitch. He was sure Remus would let him after abit of persuasion, Sirius on the other hand was sure to let him.

Sirius. Where was that man? Having checked most of the rooms Harry was beginning to feel abit worried.

"Padfoot? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Harry called cheerfully.

A small whimper from the room opposite him was the only reply Harry got. He opened the door to the room to find his godfather sat in a comfortable looking green chair; he was clutching something in his clenched fists that Harry couldn't see. As he neared the man, he realised he was crying.

" Sirius? What – "

"After all these years Harry, I still don't understand. You couldn't have found more loving people if you tried, you really couldn't. James – you know I don't think I had experienced kindness until I met him on the Hogwarts Express that day. My parents," he snarled "I remember the first time they told me I brought shame upon the 'Noble House of Black'. I was five. I asked why I wasn't allowed to talk to the goblins at Gringotts, and do you know what my father said to me? He told me I should recognise scum when I saw it."

"Sirius, that's – "

"So then as we were leaving with our gold, I thanked the goblin that had taken us to our vault. And then do you know what that bastard did. He beat me, right there and then. Five years old and I was being abused in the middle of Gringotts. Nobody stopped him. Wanna know why Harry?"Sirius growled.

"Why Sirius?"

"Because I am a Black. Nobody messes with Blacks. So when all those wizards and goblins in Gringotts saw me being beat up, they didn't dare stop my father. Because they were too afraid what would happen to them if they stuck up for me. I was never shown love in my family."

Sirius sat himself on the bed, silent tears running down his face. He gestured for Harry to join him, so he did. Sirius looked his godson straight in the eye before continuing.

"But your dad Harry, he saved me, and I never got a chance to thank him properly. He overheard my mother telling me to respect my fellow Slytherins. To stay out of trouble, and when I spoke back to her, she told me I was a disgrace, scum, a disappointment of a son. James waited till I was alone in a compartment, then he came in and introduced himself."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Anyone sitting there mate?"_

_Sirius looked up at the messy haired boy who was grinning down at him. He wore smart muggle clothing and moon glasses that were slightly lopsided. He didn't wait for a reply before sitting down and introducing himself._

"_James Potter here, at your service." He held out his hand, Sirius looked at it cautiously, before holding out his own._

"_You planning on speaking then? Or am I going to have to ask the driver to turn us around so I can ask that lovely, hag resembling mother of yours what she named you?"_

"_I think you'll find hags are much more attractive. Sirius Black."He smiled sheepishly._

"_Touché. Wanna go get some grub?"_

"_I'd kill for some chocolate frogs!"_

_End Flashback_

"Then of course there was your mother, the kindest witch I ever had the pleasure of knowing. Whenever someone was down, Lily would be there. Biggest heart in the world she had, your just like her you know. Like them both."

"So after twelve years in Azkaban, I started believing myself that I was guilty of killing them. It was my fault you were orphaned, that my best friend and the love of his life was dead. I planned on killing Peter that night you know, I had clung to my sanity for so long, I was quite prepared to let it go after that one final act. But then you Harry, you have the best of both of your parents in you, you saved me, just as James did."

Remus had been standing in the doorway, silently listening to Sirius's tale. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the happy-free-man-act forever. He sat on the corner of the bed and gave his friend a small smile as he continued.

"So Harry, I need to thank you, and apologise. Thank you, for being your parent's son, and for saving me. If it wasn't for you and Remus..."

Well. Like I said in the Shrieking Shack, I as good as killed you parents."He cried "And I'm so, so sorry for that."

After almost sixteen years of holding it in, Sirius Black broke down.

The three Side Along Apparated back to Grimmauld Place for the night, they managed to get Sirius into bed safely. Remus left after a while to get some rest of his own, but Harry stayed with his god father.

"Sirius?" He whispered

"Yes Harry."

"I forgive you."

The two smiled lovingly at each other, before falling asleep.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Alrighty then, another chappie down! I hope you guys are liking it so far? I love hearing from you all in the reviews, they honestly make my day! Just a few word would be much appreciated! And for all of you who have favourite and are following my story, please review! Favouriting and then not reviewing is like half a hug you know? :P**_

_**If I could get around twenty reviews I would be forever grateful! ;) Any ideas or pointers on where to go from here would be great! A big thanks to Jammin287, for the inspiration behind this chapter! You're a legend! If anyone else wants to be a legend, give me some tips! (: x**_


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT THE – MOONY!"

Harry woke up to yelling and the slamming of doors. Sirius shoved the bedroom door open with incredible force, so hard Harry was sure it left a slight dint in his wall, and looked in upon his godson. He was soaking wet, with a scowl pasted on his usually handsome face.

"Sirius, don't you think it's about time you and Remus stopped this little prank war you have going on" Harry suppressed a chuckle at his godfather's appearance. "I mean, if you surrender now, and be the bigger man – "

"Don't even go there Harry. I'm going to find that damned Werewolf, and hex him so hard! Oh he won't know what hit him! Oh I'll get him back. Just you wait."

"Sirius," asked Harry. "Not to be rude or anything, but your dripping over my new room. Isn't Remus usually in the kitchen at this time?"

The man glared at the puddle beneath him and made his way downstairs muttering under his breath as he went.

Harry stretched before peeling himself off his bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened the doors. He grinned at the man hiding behind his clothes.

"I told you he wouldn't find you in here Remus!"

Remus climbed out and de-wrinkled his jacket, smiling at the bespectacled boy in front of him.

"It is a good spot isn't it! I had to put a silencing charm on it to stop him from hearing my laughter! If it's alright with you Harry, I might just stay up here a little longer, until he calms down. I daresay he will before Dumbledore turns up, but I don't want to take any chances you see."

Harry watched as Remus made his way across the room, to inspect the belongings dumped on Harry's bedside table.

"Dumbledore? No one told me he was coming." Said Harry

"Is that so? Sorry Harry, I left Sirius in charge of informing you, I should have known he'd forget." Smiled Remus

"Didn't forget fart-face, I was going to surprise him."Interrupted a glaring Sirius.

Harry slowly backed away from the pair, sensing trouble.

"Fart-face, really?"Remus raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused.

"Yes really. I would call you something else starting with 'F' face, but as we are in the presence of young Harry, I thought it wiser not to use such foul language. Git."

"Now Sirius, I didn't get so mad when you made my pants appear see through that time Kingsley and Tonks came round did I?"

"Yes you did! You charmed that bloody plant pot to follow me round Diagon Alley flirting with every man that walked past."

"That Padfoot was completely different."

"It was not!" Roared Sirius as he threw a book at the Werewolf

Remus promptly ducked to the ground. The book smashed into the bedside table causing its contense to go flying in every direction. Harry, who had been laughing until now, watched a small box containing his gifts from Aunt Petunia went flying out the window and landed in the garden below.

He silently raced from the room, as he went to retrieve the fallen items. Remus and Sirius looked at one another guiltily before running after the green eyed boy.

"I'll get you back." Mumbled Sirius as they swung open door leading to the garden.

"I know you will," replied Remus. "And then I shall get revenge on you. It's the circle of life."

The pair calmed themselves as they joined Harry in the search around the garden. The three rummaged around flower beds and tree trunks before a soft voice called out;

"I presume you are looking for these?"

Harry turned to see Dumbledore holding the two necklaces in his outstretched hand. Harry and his guardians walked over to the man as they greeted him.

"Professor, thank you!"

"No worries Harry dear boy, though I wonder Sirius, Remus, whether a simple _Accio_ Charm would have sped up the process?" Dumbledore winked at the two men as they looked down at their feet, embarrassed. Harry smiled as he heard Sirius mumbling something about "wands inside."

Remus quickly recovered though, "Cup of tea Albus?"

"Well I wouldn't object, two sugars if you please Remus."

They quickly piled inside the house and sat around the kitchen table. Harry watched as Dumbledore took his seat, he was still holding Harry's necklaces, and the boy was quite eager to get them back.

Remus put a silencing charm on the boiling kettle and took his seat next to Harry at the round oak table.

"I wonder," started Dumbledore "If you could enlighten me on how you came across such jewellery Harry?"

The professor repaired the chain on the necklace containing Lily's ring as Harry told him of Petunia's tale. Both Remus and Sirius had heard the story behind Lily's ring, but had not yet heard about the golden locket. They listened intently. By the time the kettle had boiled, Harry had finished talking. Dumbledore handed back the necklace containing Lily's ring, which Harry put on his neck, as he had every day since he was given the chain.

"I didn't even realise you had the locket Harry," said Sirius slowly, "what's inside it?

"It doesn't open." snapped Harry.

"Forgive me Harry, but you seem far more fond of Lily's chain. We haven't even seen you wearing the other locket. That's the reason behind Sirius's not knowing, you see?" said Remus, attempting to smooth the situation over.

"This chain," replied Harry, gesturing at the one around his neck, "has my mother's ring hanging from it. Surely you can see why I prefer this one. The locket... It doesn't feel right on me."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw worry flash over Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"This seems as good a time as any to change the subject slightly. Harry, I am here today to inform you of your extra curriculum activities that you will participate in this year."

"What like Quidditch?"

"No my boy, perhaps something more important that Quidditch." The old man chuckled to himself before continuing, "You shall be taking private lessons with me, in my office. We shall be studying a bit of this, a bit of that, all will come to light when term begins of course."

"I would be honoured Professor."

"Excellent, now I wonder; may I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course Sir."

"May I borrow that locket of yours, I shall keep it safe of course. I merely wish to examine it further."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what are you hoping to achieve from your examination?"

"Harry," the man gazed into the boy's eyes, "Last time I saw you, in the hospital wing, I promised to tell you everything. If you allow me to borrow the locket, I shall attempt to find out everything, therefore allowing me to tell you everything. Harry, I am simply asking you to trust me."

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius, who both nodded back at him.

"Until next term Professor" said Harry as he handed over the locket.

"Until next term." Smiled Dumbledore at Harry, he nodded his thanks to Sirius and Remus, and exited the house.

"Well that was interesting!" said Sirius

"That Pads, was Dumbledore" retorted Remus as he took a sip of his tea. He quickly spat it out, spraying Harry with second hand tea.

"Why is there salt in my – urgh! SIRIUS!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **** I think I can safely say that I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he reached for his spectacles. He grinned up at a grinning Remus and a singing Sirius. He had never been sung the birthday song before in his life, he couldn't have felt happier! He clambered out of bed to hug his two friends.

'Happy sixteenth Harry, get dressed and meet us downstairs. We have a surprise!' exclaimed Sirius as he left the room with his fellow marauder.

He rushed around the room, throwing clothes on whist brushing his teeth. He paused at the mirror.

'You'd think that at sixteen you would have become slightly presentable by now'

He muttered to himself as he left the room, attempting to flatten his hair as he went. Harry opened the kitchen door to find a pair of huge, happy eyes smiling at him.

'Harry Potter, so good to see you sir! Dobby is coming to make breakfast for Harry Potter and his friends; Dobby wishes to give Harry Potter a birthday breakfast! Dobby hopes Harry Potter is hungry!' squeaked the small elf.

Harry glanced at the two older men, who were chuckling into their toast, obviously amused by the house elf's presence.

'It's great to see you too Dobby, toast would be good.' Harry sat down, satisfied knowing that no matter how enthusiastic the small elf was, he couldn't go wrong with toast.

Remus and Sirius kept quiet as Dobby eagerly awaited the toast pop up out of the toaster. When it finally did, the elf spread a generous amount of raspberry jam onto the slices and handed them to Harry with care.

'Thank you Dobby'

'You is welcome Harry Potter, Dobby is honoured to make such a great wizard toast! Dobby has to get back to the kitchens with the other house elves; Dobby must be dusting the Great Halls. But before Dobby goes, he must be giving Harry Potter his letter!'

The elf placed the envelope on the table, and bowed.

'Goodbye Harry Potter, Dobby is looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!'

'Thanks Dobby!' smiled Harry, 'See you around.'

There was a crack, and then the elf was gone.

The three engaged in mostly small talk, as they ate their toast. Harry got the feeling Sirius was hiding something. He opened his mouth to ask before Remus interrupted.

'Aren't you going to open your letter Harry?'

Harry had been so focused on his Godfathers strange behaviour, he had completely forgotten about the envelope bearing the Hogwarts stamp in front of him.

'Yeah, forgot about that.' He mumbled awkwardly as he fumbled with the envelope.

He reached inside and out fell two pieces of parchment and a shiny silver badge.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to announce that you will be Gryffindors Quidditch Captain. I trust you will pick a suitable time for trails, early next term. _

_Yours,_

_Professor McGonagall_

It was short, but sweet, and left Harry grinning from ear to ear. He picked up the badge that had 'Quidditch Captain' engraved and showed the two men. Remus jumped up and hugged Harry while Sirius punched the air.

'I'm so proud of you Harry! Just like your dad, I'm so proud!' yelled a gleeful Sirius.

'Remus, let's not keep the poor boy waiting any longer eh?'

'Couldn't agree more Padfoot!' smiled Remus as he opened the door to the garden.

Harry peered around Sirius who was waving his wand in the air. He saw a huge banner hanging across the trees reading 'Happy Birthday Harry!' Sirius was editing it, after a few flicks of his wand it read 'Happy Birthday Harry, Gryffindors Quidditch Captain!' Harry stepped outside, grinning at the banner. Suddenly, a large cake was levitated towards him, with sixteen candles on top of blue icing.

Beyond the cake, was a pile of presents, taller than Dobby! Harry went to approach them but stopped mid step as his friends jumped out from behind numerous trees and bushes. Fred and George appeared at either side of him, they let of fireworks as they yelled down his ears.

'SURPRISE!'

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**Okay, so I only got one measly review for the last chapter, which was very disappointing. My inbox is full of people who have favourite or put alerts on this story. I ask that is you have, or plan on following or favouriting this story to please review, or I'm afraid I'll stop the story. I know it sounds immature, but I feel if I'm not getting feedback, I'm not improving. So if you want Harry to have a birthday party, drop a line. Please! :) x**_


End file.
